


Beaches of Raxacoricofallapatorius

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s01e11 Boom Town, Pre-Episode: s01e12 Bad Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they dropped the egg off at the hatchery, Rose and the Doctor explore Raxacoricofallapatorius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaches of Raxacoricofallapatorius

**Author's Note:**

> Week Twenty-one: A story set on another planet.

“This is really Raxacoricofallapatorius?” Rose questioned as they walked out of the TARDIS. It had been several hours since Blon had looked into the heart of the TARDIS and they had finally landed on the surface of the planet. “How do you know where the hatchery is?”

“I’ll ask someone. Shouldn’t be that hard to find.” The Doctor told her, giving her a wide grin. “Jack, are you coming with us?”

“I’ll stay here, keep my second favorite lady company.” He winked at Rose as he rubbed his hand on the frame of the TARDIS.

“Don’t go mucking about.” He told Jack as picked the egg up from the ground before taking Rose’s hand in his free one.

“Don’t get into any trouble. If you’re not back by dark, I’m coming to look for you.”

“We’ll be fine.” Rose promised as the Doctor led them away from the TARDIS. “Are the rest of the Raxacoricofallapatorians as horrible as the Slitheen?”

“No. The Slitheen are a family that has trained for battle and war. They want to inhabit different planets. Hopefully Blon will turn out differently now.”

“How did having dinner with her go? I’m assuming not well.”

“No, it didn’t. I think she planned everything, not realizing the consequences.” He glanced over at her. “How was your evening with Rickey the Idiot?”

“We ended things, properly at least.” She looked up at the sky before moving closer to him as they passed some trees. “It’s for the best, really. He can move on and I won’t feel as guilty traveling with you.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“I love traveling with you, Doctor. Mickey, he doesn’t want to travel, at least he hasn’t mentioned anything to me about it. Do you not want me to travel with you?”

“I want you to travel with me.” The Doctor glanced down at her. “I’m sorry about Rickey.”

Rose hid her smile as she shook her head softly. “You’re not a good liar.”

“I’m not lying.”

“You’re not one for domestics, Doctor.” She gave him a grin, bumping his shoulder with hers. “I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

When they found the hatchery, Rose followed the Doctor as he walked in and was guided to the correct room. After the handed over the egg, Rose slipped her hand into the Doctor’s once more as they walked out. She knew he was only returning the egg because she wanted him to. Even if it was the right thing to do.

“Do you think we can explore a bit?”

“Don’t have any issues with that. Do you want to go back and get Jack?”

Rose shook her head softly. “No. Thought we could explore, just us.”

As they walked around the planet, the Doctor caught Rose lost in thought several times. He wasn’t sure if it had to do with Blon, or something else. Now that he thought about it, she had been off since Jack joined them on the ship. They got along well enough, so he didn’t think it had to do with Jack.

“This planet only has two oceans.”

“Really? Are we near either of them?”

“Should be. We’ll keep walking. If we’re not, we can head back and I’ll move us there.”

“That sounds brilliant.”

Half an hour later they found the beach and the Doctor watched as she walked along the sand towards the water. He stayed away from the water until she waved him over. Making his way towards her, he let out a quiet chuckle when she ran from one of the waves.

“Don’t laugh. I don’t want to get wet.” Giving him a grin, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” He mumbled to himself, low enough that she wouldn’t hear. “Ready to head back?”

“Yeah. I found what look like shells. Are they safe?” She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and pulled the shells out before handing them to him.

“Should be.” He pulled his sonic out and scanned them. “Just like Earth shells. Are you going to add them to your collection?”

“Yeah. Might need a bigger jar soon.”

“I’ll see what I can find.” He handed the shells back to her before slipping the sonic back into his pocket. Once she was ready, he led them back towards the TARDIS.

“Where are we off to next?”

“Not sure. We’ll see where the TARDIS wants to take us.”

Rose stopped him when they were a few feet away from the TARDIS, a worried look on her face. She kept having this feeling that something terrible was going to happen but couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Are you all right, Rose?” The Doctor raised a hand to her forehead, a frown on his face.

“Fine. I just feel like something bad is going to happen.”

“I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Nodding her head softly, she gave him a smile. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Neither of them knew how wrong he was.


End file.
